


Haha Very Funny, Sergeant

by alrangerz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes, Tiktoks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Loba decides to try a challenge on her girl. How does Anita respond?
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Haha Very Funny, Sergeant

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick drabble that has been plaguing me. Plus I wanted to dip my toe into LobaLore waters

Loba was laying on the couch, legs in her wife’s lap as she scrolled through her phone out of boredom. She had her earphones in to watch videos without interrupting Anita’s viewing of her own movies, and decided to browse one of the many apps she had for social media.

_Let’s see what videos Renee has sent me today._

One of their good friends, Renee, had a knack for sending Loba some of the internet’s funniest videos along with the newest trends and challenges. It seemed that Renee decided on a challenge video, one that piqued Loba’s interest greatly.

_The video was of a man and his boyfriend, who was washing the dishes, unaware that the other man was recording him. “Babe,” the man started, continuing when his boyfriend replied in question. “You could’ve been a little nicer to me today.”_

_His boyfriend slowly turned and furrowed his brow. “What do you mean? I’ve been cooking for us all day, I did the dishes, I also wash the restrooms, and I did a little bit of laundry. And also I gave you kisses all day. Why you say that?” He looked at his partner with a sad face._

[ _GothGurlHours: You should do this with Bang and see what she says. Send the video afterwards. I’m gonna go for it with Nat._ ]

Loba rolled her eyes before she typed out a response.

[BigTiddieBitch69: Fine give me a few minutes :p]

The Brazilian woman took out her earphones and gently nudged her toes against Anita’s stomach to get her attention. She pulled up the camera and made sure it was set to record without Anita knowing. “ _Pai,_ ” the younger woman called out slowly. It was something she called the soldier when they were in the privacy of their home. Despite the term being used for fathers only, it was Loba’s version of Daddy for the older woman.

“Yes, babe?” Anita placed her hand on Loba’s ankle, gently massaging it as she kept her attention on the television before them.

“ _Pai_ , I just feel like you could’ve been a little nicer to me today.”

Anita stopped massaging her ankle and slowly looked over at her lover with a furrowed brow. She let a small smile grace her face as she pointed to their bedroom. “We literally just fucked fifteen minutes ago!” She couldn’t help but laugh at Loba’s astonishment. “Last I checked I was pretty damn nice to you, baby.” The soldier winked at the younger woman before she returned her attention to the movie she was watching, smirking because she knew Loba was blushing hard.

[ _GothGurlHours: Natalie started crying when I didn’t answer her omfg. Watch._ ]

Loba raised an eyebrow as she clicked on the video Renee sent her.

_Renee was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching her wife, Natalie, cook dinner. “Hey, Nat.”_

_“Quoi?”_

_“I think you could’ve been a little nicer to me today.”_

_Natalie paused her stirring of the pot and turned to face Renee with a pout. “Mon amor, what are you talking about? We were doing fine all day, right? Renee, I am sorry if I upset you, please forgive me…” The young blonde looked close to tears as she awaited an answer from Renee, who decided to stay quiet. As soon as she noticed a few tears fall, she stopped recording._

[BigTiddieBitch69: _Pobre querido_ , you made her cry. You better give her some good loving tonight for being an asshole. Here, have ours.]

Loba sent Renee the video and locked her phone to cuddle up against Anita. “You were plenty nice to me, I was just messing with you, my love.”

Anita scoffed playfully, reaching her arm out to wrap it around Loba’s waist. “Yeah, yeah. Hope you don’t post that video anywhere. You are going to have a long night ahead of you if you do so.”

“Wait, you knew I was recording?”

The soldier nodded and laid her head on Loba’s shoulder, purring softly when she felt those manicured nails scratching against her scalp. “You’re as subtle as a fighter jet in the daytime, but I have to let you have your fun.”

Before Loba could say anything in response, she felt her phone buzz and opened it to see Renee’s reaction. _Of course she’d use all the laughing emojis._

“ _Pai,_ I’m hungry, and not for food.”

Anita sat up and gave Loba a questioning look.

“I know. We just fucked fifteen minutes ago, but I’m hungry again.” She licked her lips and pulled Anita down for a kiss, leaving the movie forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> literally taken from these two tiktoks:
> 
> https://www.tiktok.com/@kristinebruno06/video/6843154705426730245?lang=en (Loba/Bang)  
> https://www.tiktok.com/@itspierreboo/video/6842785326923140358?lang=en (Example vid)


End file.
